Una gran reconciliación
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Sophie estaba cansada de estar todo el día trabajando mientras que Howl estaba de fiesta. Cansada, decide abandonar el castillo pero Howl tiene otros planes para ella.


**¡Buenas noches! Hace muchísimo tiempo escribí esta historia, no sabía que la había escrito hasta que hoy me la he encontrado tenía el título de fic 1 y no tenía ni idea de que era. Así pues, le he sacudido el polvo, la he terminado ya que le faltaba un final, y la he subido.**

 **Espero que os guste, a pesar del tiempo que debe llevar escrita no la he visto muy mal.**

 **Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

* * *

 **Una gran reconciliación**

Estaba harta.

Harta.

Harta.

Harta.

Miraba a su alrededor y se sentía…. cansada.

Se levantaba a la siete de la mañana. Hacia el desayuno y desayunaban todos juntos. A las ocho se iba a la floristería a trabajar. A las dos volvia para hacer la comida y comian. A las cinco ya tenía el castillo limpio. Volvía a la floristería. A las ocho ya la tenía cerrada, recogida y perfectamente organizada para volver a abrirla al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente…..

Al día siguiente haría lo mismo…levantarse, desayunar, trabajar, limpiar…todo de nuevo.

Y así un día, otro, otro, otro…..

Estaba harta. Su vida se basaba únicamente en una gran monotonía. Solamente se rompía cuando Michael o Howl rompían sus prendas de vestir y ella tenía que estar media noche arreglándolas.

Michael ayudaba todos los días en la floristería. Era un sol. Estaba quitándole o facilitándole el trabajo continuamente, él era el que se encargaba de recoger las flores y trasladarlas a la floristería. Ella únicamente se ocupaba de venderlas y de crear fantásticos ramos que se vendían estupendamente. Además, trabajaba como mago haciendo el trabajo que el verdadero mago del castillo debía realizar.

Cuando estaba en el castillo, un hogar para ella, Calcifer hacía de todo por complacerla. Le dejaba cocinar, le preparaba todo el agua caliente que quisiera, le hacía bromas, la entretenía…era estupendo ya que le distraía y no le hacía pensar en… él.

Él….estúpido, arrogante, idiota, ¿había dicho estúpido?, pues volvería a decirlo, estúpido….

Si.

El muy idiota había hecho su habitación más grande para que ella se mudara con él, además la mantenía más ordenada y limpia (si no ella le mataría, según él y era verdad, lo haría si seguía teniendo la habitación sucia y desordenada).

Bueno como iba diciendo, había hecho la habitación mas grande, había agrandado el castillo, y teniendo en cuenta que Calcifer era el encargado de que se moviera (ella adoraba los páramos y poder recorrerlos y tener distintas vistas). Él no se había molestado en notar lo cansada que estaba.

Podía ocuparse de la floristería por ella, podía chasquear el dedo y que la casa se limpiara sola, podía hacer muchas cosas por ella o como mínimo ayudarle un poco….pero no las hacía.

Huía, el muy cobarde huía….

Después de encontrar al príncipe y a Sullivan, el rey le había dado trabajo como mago real. Pero también le había ofrecido vacaciones… y él seguía trabajando….o haciendo no se qué cosa….

No podía más. Había comenzado a llorar…otra vez.

Cada vez se sentía más cansada (teniendo en cuenta que había vuelto a ser joven y no era una anciana) y él no se daba cuenta. Además, la tensión de tener que perseguirle para poder verle o hablarle también se iba acumulando. Daba bastante pena vivir en una casa llena de gente, animales o demonios y sentirse sola.

Llegaba cansada a casa, se daba una ducha caliente y se metía en la cama y …se quejaba, de que no ayudaba, de que estaba siempre trabajando y él la ignoraba. Simplemente se daba la vuelta y se dormía….era injusto que le pasara eso a ella.

Y hay estaba otra vez, ella llorando en la cama, y él entrando en la habitación después de darse uno de sus largos baños….él…el idiota, el insufrible.

Howl. El recientemente denominado por ella misma Idiota Howl.

Pero ya estaba harta, muy harta, muy, muy harta. Se acabo eso de que no le hiciera caso.

¿No le hacía caso? Muy bien. Había tomado una decisión. Se iría

Pero irse significaría dejar a Michael, a Calcifer, y todo lo que tenía en el castillo. Pero era la mejor solución, irse. Si, muy bien se iría. O por lo menos le daría un aviso con su marcha, así sí que le prestaría atención.

Ahora. Ahora mismo se iría. Estaba decidido. Si, si…se iría.

Así que se levanto, cogió una bolsa de tela que le serviría de mochila y se dirigió al armario.

La vio…vio toda la ropa de él y en un impulso empezó a tirarla al suelo.

Después cogió parte de su ropa y la guardo en la bolsa de tela.

Lo miró. Seguía en la puerta, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación con una mueca extraña y las cejas fruncidas.

Sonaba tan bien eso de nuestra habitación. Le gustaba como sonaba.

Y vuelta otra vez a lo mismo.

Ella arrepintiéndose de querer irse, dejando la bolsa en el suelo, sentándose en la cama y…llorando.

Y ahora era cuando Howl se acercaba, la abrazaba y hablaba con ella.

-¿Otra vez haciendo la maleta?-suspiro cansado-y me has vuelto a tirar toda mi ropa, otra vez. ¿No crees que exageras un poco, cariño?

-No...lo…hago-dijo hipando y sollozando-no haces nada por mí, trabajo y trabajo. Es lo único que hago. Desapareces toda la mañana y toda la tarde, y yo trabajo en la floristería, limpio la casa, vuelvo a la floristería. Si no fuera por Michael y Calcifer me hubiera ido hace tiempo

-Cariño estas exagerando-Howl volvió a suspirar-¿Y si te enseñara lo que he hecho todo este tiempo mientras no estaba contigo?

-¿Es que has estado haciendo algo?-pregunto extrañada

-Querida Sophie acepte las vacaciones que me ofreció el rey hace dos meses y he estado trabajando mucho intentando encontrar algo que te encantara

-¿Algo que me encantara?-pregunto-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos a verlo-contesto Howl sonriendo- Además tengo dos sorpresas, pero todo a su tiempo. Primero lo más importante. Vamos-le cogió de la mano mientras la conducía a la puerta de un armario repleto de libros

-No quiero ver ningún libro nuevo, taaaan estupendo que te hayas comprado-la voz le salió demasiada sarcástica

-Tranquila, no te voy a enseñar un libro-dijo mientras sonreía-es mejor que eso y espero que te guste-la guió hasta una puerta, nueva, en la cual Shopie no había recaído

-No creas que con cualquier tontería vas a…

-¿Sorprendida?-pregunto mientras veía que se quedaba sin palabras y con la boca abierta al ver la habitación nueva que había creado junto a la suya.

-Howl-susurro mientras se le escapaba alguna lagrima

-Espero que no llores porque no te gusta

-Es perfecto-dijo sonriéndole-Howl…todo es perfecto

Y lo era. Era una habitación enorme, con un gran ventanal que, una vez que fuera de día, estaba segura que daría muchísima luz, y al lado una mecedora. En el otro extremo había una magnifica cuna blanca con estrellas azules dibujadas por todos lados. También había una alfombra con peluches y un caballito balancín. Un armario pequeñito, que según pensó Sophie, estaría lleno de ropa tan esplendida como la que el chico que tenía al lado usaba. Las paredes eran de un tono azul claro y el techo era azul oscuro, lleno de estrellas y planetas. Todo era maravilloso, más que maravilloso, era perfecto, tan perfecto que se arrepintió de haber querido irse.

Cuando se volvió y lo vio hay parado sonriendo, se le lleno el corazón de amor, si se podía llenar más de lo que ya estaba. Ni de lejos se imaginaba algo así.

-Así que… ¿has hecho esto mientras no estaba en casa?-pregunto feliz, conteniendo las lagrimas que ya asomaban por sus ojos

-Sí, acepte esas vacaciones y me encargue personalmente de arreglar esta habitación, de elegir los muebles perfectos. No estaba seguro de que te gustaría, además tuve que hacerlo todo a escondida, tenía a Michael y Calcifer vigilándote cuando tuve que entrar los muebles o pintarla.

-Pues me gusta-contesto mientras sonreía- mucho, me encanta. Siento haber estado tan sentimental, de verdad que lo siento.

-No te preocupes, después de todo estas embarazada de seis meses, todos me han avisado sobre tu carácter de últimamente.

-De verdad, ¿tan mal carácter he tenido?-rio nerviosa-no me había dado cuenta.

-Tranquila querida yo ya sabía a qué me enfrentaba cuando me case contigo.

-Y dime cariño ¿a qué es, exactamente, a lo que te enfrentabas?-pregunto poniendo una sonrisa seductora

-A una chica con mal carácter y muy mandona-contesto mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba-pero con un gran corazón-empezó a decir mientras repartía besos por su cuello- que ayuda a todos sin preocuparse de nada-beso- encantadora-otro beso –bellísima-en definitiva-beso-la mujer-beso- que mas- beso-amo-termino mientras le besaba en la boca con mucha pasión y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿No crees que estoy un poquito, ya sabes, un poquito…. enorme?-dijo mientras se señalaba el abdomen abultado

-Creo que estas un poquito embarazada, y que también estas cansada, así que ¿Qué te parece si te enseño la segunda sorpresa?-dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y se la llevaba de vuelta a su habitación, apartando la ropa que estaba en medio de una patada

-¿Cuál es la segunda sorpresa? –pregunto sonriendo y sin saber que esperar de su marido.

-A parte de comprar todas las cosas para el pequeño-sonrió mientras tocaba el abultado abdomen-también he comprado algo para la maravillosa mami que tiene. Lo he traído del lugar de donde vengo, y me ha ayudado Megan, al principio se ha sorprendido pero después se ha mostrado muy entretenida en ayudarme

-¿En qué exactamente te ha ayudado tu hermana?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama y se apoyaba en los distintos cojines que había sobre la cama.

-Me ha ayudado a elegir algo con lo que te ayudaría a relajarte-dijo mientras cogía algo y volvía a la cama a sentarse al lado de ella-además ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Yo y Michael nos ocuparemos de la floristería y del castillo, tu solo siéntate y tranquilízate.

-Estoy segura de que podre pasar un rato en la floristería-dijo mientras se acercaba gateando lentamente con su abultada barriguita a Howl-¿Qué me has comprado?

-¡Aquí esta!-dijo mientras le mostraba un bote alargado y lo leía- Crema de vainilla, ¿Crema de vainilla?

-Si-contesto sonriendo mientras la tumbaba en la cama y le levantaba el camisón-te daré un masaje para tranquilizarte, y además ya sabes que a mí me encanta la vainilla…y tocarte-le dijo mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

-¡Howell! ¿Qué se supones que haces?-pregunto sonrojada mientras veía como su marido se echaba la crema en las manos, las frotabas y le cogía el pie, comenzando con un suave masaje

-Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte cariño-dijo mientras seguía con el masaje, e iba subiendo poco a poco. Primero masajeando ambos pies y luego subiendo por las piernas, Además iba dándole besos a la vez que iba subiendo-Tengo que quitarte el camisón cariño, para darte mejor el masaje.

Le quito despacito aquel camisón rosa claro y la dejo en ropa interior de color rosa también. Siguió dándole un masaje en las piernas, mientras le daba pequeños besos y mordisquitos. Después le dio la vuelta teniendo cuidado con su barriguita y colocándole un cojín debajo de la parte superior de su cuerpo para que el peso no callera totalmente en su barriguita y le quito el sujetador para seguir con el masaje, un masaje que la estaba dejando realmente relajada y tranquila, dócil, cosa que a él le extraño.

-Sophie, querida ¿Por qué estas tan callada?

-Porque me estás dando un masaje maravilloso-dijo mientras sonreía- y te aseguro que como pares me enfadare mucho contigo

-¿Más que cuando Calcifer te quemo aquel vestido azul?

-Mmmm pues no se-dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en el labio-tú por si acaso no pares de darme el masaje cariño

-Tranquila, me gusta mucho la vista que tengo como para parar ahora-volvió a echarse más crema en las manos y a acariciar toda la espalda-Vas a quedar como nueva, te lo aseguro.

Mientras le masajeaba suavemente la espalda, oía como Sophie soltaba pequeños gemidos y grititos que le daban a conocer el placer que sentía. Ahora con el embarazo se había puesto más sensible, una vez le dijo que sentía mil veces más sus caricias ahora que hace ocho meses, después le aseguro y demostró lo mucho que siempre le gustaron y lo que le hacía sentir.

Llego a sus hombros, y comenzó a hacer círculos. Cuando se aseguró de haber dejado toda su espalda relajada, empapada en crema y a la chica totalmente relajada, empezó a dejarle suaves besitos. Shopie no se había molestado, es más por los sonidos que oía parecía que le gustaba incluso más.

Sonrió para sí mismo pensando en lo bien que lo pasaría con su mujer esta noche. Estaba seguro de que después de su masaje y de dejarla totalmente relajada, ella le llenaría de mimos y cariños. Después pasarían a la acción, y él lo estaba deseando.

Le dio la vuelta suavemente, pensando en todo lo que harían juntos, paso su vista por todo su cuerpo. Lo único que cubría el cuerpo femenino era las pequeñas braguitas, se paró un rato en su barriguita. Pensar que juntos habían creado una vida, que estaba protegida creciendo ahí, le llenaba de emoción. Siguio subiendo la mirada, miro con descaro los pechos que habían aumentado durante el embarazo, y se dirigió a su cara. Lo que vio ahí le dejo anonadado.

¡Sophie se había quedado dormida! Su mujer se había dormido mientras él le hacia la corte para tener una noche llena de pasión, y ella iba y se dormía. Sonrió sentándose a su lado, le acaricio suavemente la cara y le guardo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Estaba preciosa, en realidad siempre estaba preciosa y él se lo reconocía muy pocas veces. Su nuevo color de pelo le favorecía bastante y cada vez que Calcifer le explicaba porque lo tenía así-cosa que ocurría muy a menudo- casi se echa a llorar.

Sophie era la primera mujer que demostraba un amor tan grande e incondicional. Y él estaba conmovido con todo ese amor. Se acostó a su lado, una de sus manos le sostenía la cabeza mientras que la otra la mantuvo en su barriga, sintió como el bebe se movía. Estaba deseando que llegara al mundo. Volvió a sonreír como un tonto mientras con su magia hacia que se atenuaran las luces y arropaba a su mujer.

Nunca se esperó vivir esta vida, pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 **FIN**

 **Animaros a animarme con un review! ;)**


End file.
